


Love-Biting Kink

by nursal1060



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool in a Dress, Deadpool loves Spider-Man, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinks, Love Bites, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Mating Bites, Peter Parker - Freeform, Pillow Talk, Spider-Man and Deadpool - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Superheroes, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Wade Wilson - Freeform, Yaoi, anemia, biting kink, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is covered in love bites from his older boyfriend Wade. It's one of his boyfriend's many dirty kinks that he gets used to every time he visits his boyfriend at home. Tonight is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love-Biting Kink

**Author's Note:**

> This was an 12am Spideypool short that I wrote while thinking of a smutty Spideypool comic page I read. ^^;  
> I hope you enjoy it and leave kudos/comments X3

Peter Parker covered his neck with Aunt May’s hand knitted scarf. He usually wouldn’t wear the bulky accessory, but during the freezing time of the year, it was helpful. Not only to keep the cold winter air out when he went to school, but it hid all the teeth marks and hickeys.  
His much older boyfriend, Wade Wilson, had a kink for biting. Wade loved to bite Peter and draw a mouthful of blood before giving the boy exactly what he wanted in the bedroom. He did that every time the two were in bed having sex, without fail.  
Peter took it that Wade had some kind of vampire biting fetish, and for the most part, let him bite. It was one of many kinks that he’d gotten used to over the months of dating.  
Other than the biting and the scarring and his age and homicidal tendencies, Peter loved Wade and had really no complaints about him. Wade was funny and pretty considerate, when he felt like it of course.  
Peter just hated having to keep the scarf on during school too, because heaven knows, if Mary-Jane Watson got her eyes on his bare neck…she’d, without a doubt, get the school nurse and Aunt May involved.  
Peter shook his head to get his classmate out of his head as he went to homeroom, yawning as usual.

He arrived back at Wade’s apartment quite early. The sun was still up and Red Rocket, Wade’s dog, was still asleep.  
Peter sighed. His apartment was so messy and stank like pizza and chimichanga boxes that hasn’t been taken out after a week, mixed with the smell of dog hair. Peter put his bag down on the semi clean sofa and started to obsessively open windows and throw trash out. He was finishing with mopping the floors when he heard the front door unlock.  
“SPIDEY~ I’m home!”  
Peter rolled his eyes and continued mopping the tiled floors. Wade looked around the place until he found him in the kitchen, “Oh~ there’s nothing I like more than a hot boyfriend doing hot things.”  
Peter made a face, “Wade, I’m mopping.”  
Wade pulled off his Deadpool mask and licked his lips, “Nothing hotter than a teenage boyfriend in bootylicious skinny jeans doing chores~!” He came up behind Peter and hugged him while placing kisses on his head. He made sure to his bid boyfriend's ass a small squeeze through the denim.  
Wade looked down and asked, “Why are you still wearing that woolen thingy?”  
Peter reached down to mop under the kitchen table, “It’s a scarf- hey!” Wade pulled it off his shoulders and wore it.  
Wade posed dramatically, “Does it make me look sexier?”  
Peter tried to take it back from him, “That’s my Aunt’s scarf! I need it back, she doesn't know I have it!”  
Wade walked to the other room and plopped it onto the couch, where Peter’s backpack was, “Why? Is Spidey trying to hide the marks I decorated his flesh with?”  
Peter stopped walking and said, “My school would never let me off the hook if they saw those marks.”  
Wade leaned closer, “Why? Teachers? Screw them Petey.”  
Peter shook his head, “No...the bigger guys in our school. They pick on me enough. I don’t need them to know I’m a bottom in addition to every insult they hurl at me.”  
Wade leaned in and kissed him, “Baby boy...your scars say so much more than you being a bottom.” Wade rubbed his fingers over and old scar he made on him as he kissed. Peter felt his heart burning in his chest as he accepted the kiss.

Peter lay still on the bed as Wade undressed him. Wade babied him as much as he possibly could, because not only was Peter a lot younger, but because Wade just liked to spoil his boyfriend with as much as he could afford. And being a merc, that meant a lot of spoiling. It only intensified when Wade saw that Peter was his favor superhero unmasked. Now he wanted to dote on him too.  
Wade pulled Peter’s clothes off one by one, smiling, “Hold still, Petey.”  
Peter mumbled, “I’m not moving.” Once his shirt was off, it was evidence how many bites he had relieved. He had to have around twenty on his neck alone, a dozen on both his arms, and a few littered across his collar and his love handles on his back. Most weren’t negligible little welts, like mosquito bites, they were full mouth marks in a football-like shape. They were mostly all bright red, signalling how much pain he was in every time Wade bit. Peter almost didn’t recognize his skin as he lazily turned to Wade’s mirror just to the side of the bed.  
Wade whined when Peter didn't make eye contact, “Peter~ why aren’t you looking at me?”  
Peter turned back to face his lover above him, apologizing, “Sorry. Just...tired…”  
Wade kissed him again, “Leave it all~ to me, Baby Boy. Just call me the name and we can get to it!”  
Peter pouted, “Do I really have to?”  
Wade nodded quickly as he striped himself and angled himself against Peter,’s lower body “Yep! I need that magic nickname to turn me on!”  
Peter blushed and groaned. He looked Wade in the eye and said in his cutest, bottom’s voice, “Please...Daddy...Daddy I need you…inside of me!” Wade immediately buried himself inside Peter in one fluid motion. Peter’s eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. He arched slightly on the bed, moaning.  
If this had been his first time, he’d be in a lot of pain. Instead, Wade fit inside easily and the slight pain was quickly dulled.  
Like always, Wade refused to move right away. He began sucking on Peter’s neck, feeling for an exposed area in the lower half of his neck. Peter took a deep breath to prepare.  
Wade kissed a particularly fresh bite wound. Peter jolted a little, leaning his head further back to expose more of his neck, holding onto Wade’s scarred shoulder, with little tear drops tugging at each of the corners of his flinched eyes.  
It was going to hurt...it always hurt...but it made Wade happy. He had to...for Wade’s happiness.  
Wade whispered, “Hold tight, Baby Boy.” He opened his mouth and bit into Peter’s neck. Peter’s eyes jolted open, his teeth clenched, and his eyes began leaking. It stung. It stung a lot worse this time. “Ow!”  
Wade didn’t say anything in response, but the loud sucking noises told him that Wade was enjoying himself. Wade rewarded Peter, like he promised, by pulling out and pushing himself in. Thrusting loudly commenced with Peter assuring himself that this was normal, and moaning slightly to occupy himself and focus on pleasure.  
Peter was dizzy, more than normal. How many times had Wade drawn his blood just this week? He lost track after the first five or six bites in the first days. Peter closed his eyes and silently mouthed a prayer as he was pounded into and his neck bled.  
Peter gasped and moaned painfully as Wade’s teeth stayed lodged in him. His head throbbed, he was aroused, but he was so dizzy.  
Peter begged, “Wade...ow...Wade...no...no more…” Wade curiously looked up at Peter, sobbing. He barely stayed awake a minute more before blacking out for a good minute.  
Wade panicked, “Petey?! Baby Boy?!” He shook Peter and was about to call for help with his eyes opened again, “Peter, I’m…”  
Peter held his arm and panted, “D-Don’t...pull out…”  
Wade shook his head, “Peter, you passed out-”  
Peter held him tighter and begged softly, “Please...please Wade…” Wade took a deep breath and before moving, he slipped his hands under Peter’s neck and shoulders, pulling him into sitting position on his lap, with Peter’s head rested on his shoulder. Wade proceeded to thrust upwards.  
Peter gasped, “Oh...oh...ah….Wade...yes..” He hugged Wade. Even if he was exhausted and completely drained, Peter was still aroused. He didn’t want to give the feeling up.

When Peter came to his senses a few hours later, Wade wasn’t in the room. Peter felt his neck, and again, there was a dried blood on a scar on his neck. Peter noticed that Wade, unlike usual, had cleaned him up.  
Wade popped into the room in a sexy apron, “Petey~! Food!”  
Peter jumped back, “What the-! Wade…”  
Wade sat besides him, “Petey...sorry, did I hurt you too bad?”  
Peter shook his head, “Just...lost a lot blood the past few days.”  
Wade frowned and said firmly, “You should’ve told me, Baby Boy. I was scared that I killed you during sex!”  
Peter scratched the back of his head, “But...that’s one of your kinks, so I didn’t want to bother you when you were so turned on.”  
Wade pat Peter’s face firmly, “Petey, key to good, mind-boggling, kink-satisfying sex is communication! If I’m hurting you too~ badly, tell me! My Baby Boy being happy and blushing under me is a gazillion times sexier than having you faint because I drank too much blood.”  
Peter asked, “You're not mad?”  
Wade shook his head, “Not from passing out, but I am for the lack of communication! Come on Baby Boy, you need to help me out so I can please you just right.”  
Peter smiled, “No bites then? Just name calling and spanking?”  
Wade grinned deviously, “Who said anything about stopping with the biting altogether, Petey~?”


End file.
